Deja Vu
by deannaG
Summary: What happens when the Defender of his Fathers needs a little help himself? Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series part 26.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I know I'm supposed to be working on OaP,AaP, but this popped into my head and I want to work on it first.

**sigh** I'm a bad person, I'm sorry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max slowly opens his eyes, his bed feels funny. It's lumpy and uncomfortable. He looks up and the ceiling looks funny. He sits up quickly and looks around the room.

This isn't his bedroom. He throws off the sheets and jumps out the bed. He looks down at his sleep clothes. A drab gray tshirt and ratty black sleep pants. He snaps his fingers and he is in blue jeans and a black henley.

He walks out the room and finds himself in a hallway leading to a lot of other bedrooms with a staircase going down.

He isn't in the loft.

Max closes his eyes and opens them again.

No he isn't still asleep, he is not in the loft.

He takes a deep breath and looks at his right wrist.

Lightwood  
Bane  
10/08/2017

Max relaxes a little bit, at least something is right in this nightmare. He stands there and tries to think of what his next move should be. He eyes a woman walking towards him.

She snaps her fingers at him, "Where do you think you are going, Albert?"

Max sniffs at her, "My name is Max. And I'm going home."

She grabs his arm, "Albert, you _**are**_ home. Blue creatures aren't allowed in the mundane world."

He pulls his arm out of her grip, "Get your nasty hands off of me."

"Albert, do you need to be locked up again?"

Max narrows his eyes and calmly opens a portal. Her eyes widen. He nods at her, "Lock up this." He walks through the portal.

He is outside the Institute. He looks around and with a sigh, sets his mundane glamour. At least his magic is working properly in this nightmare. He walks in and sets off alarms.

Max stands there and watches as armed ShadowHunters run over and surround him. He doesn't recognize any of them until Aldertree walks over. Max's eyes narrow, this can't be good.

Aldertree coldly says, "DownWorlders aren't allowed here."

Max's voice is just as cold, "A warlock created the wards that secure this building."

"Maybe, then he was no longer welcome, as are you not welcome."

Max nods, "Fine, but I'm looking for somebody."

Aldertree sneers, "No ShadowHunter in this building would be interested in speaking to you. Now leave before I have you escorted out."

Max glares at him, but slowly turns around and leaves. He stands outside and looks sadly at what was his second home. But that would explain why he couldn't portal INSIDE the Institute, the wards prevented it.

Max takes a deep breath and opens a portal to his first home.

He walks out the portal into the loft.

The sun is shining through the windows.

The loft is empty of furniture.

Max closes his eyes, this is the Warner Prince 'adventure' all over again. But a thousand times worse because Max can't get into the Institute to talk to Aunt Izzy and Uncle Jace.

Max walks into his fathers' empty bedroom and stands there. He flicks his hand, but no phone appears. All he has are the clothes he is wearing, his magic and a tattoo.

A tattoo remembering two men he has no idea how to find.

Max looks around the empty bedroom as tears roll down his face. He sits on the floor, where their bed should be, puts his face into his hands and sobs.

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know you hate me as much as Max hates Aldertree.

But I love you THIS MUCH. xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Max pulls himself together and goes in search of help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max wipes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Then he takes another one.

He is Max Christopher Lightwood-Bane.

His Daddy is Alexander Gideon Lightwood, badass ShadowHunter and Head of the NY Institute. Regardless of who is there now.

His Poppa is Magnus Bane, powerful High Warlock of Brooklyn.

 **And** he has a fucking tattoo that proves it.

 **And** he is NOT giving any of that up without a fucking fight.

But he needs help. He knows this nightmare probably started with his Daddy's death. Max closes his eyes and tries not to think too hard about _**that**_. He needs help not only to find out what happened, but to have somebody on his side.

If he can't get into the Institute to get help, then he has to get help from somewhere else.

Max takes a deep breath and opens a portal. He eyes the portal, rubs his thumb across his fingers and walks through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He's in the loft.

The FURNISHED loft. Max takes a deep breath, at least this loft is furnished. He blinks at tears.

Maxine walks out her room and stops when she sees Max. He gives her a weak smile as tears run down his face.

She runs into Magnus2's office. Max stands there, afraid to move.

Magnus2 and Maxine run out. Magnus2's eyes are gentle, "Max, it's okay, talk to me."

Max shakes his head, "It's not okay. I woke up in an orphanage. Aldertree has the Institute warded against DownWorlders. The loft has no furniture in it. And I have no idea where to begin to fix this."

Magnus2 nods, "Okay." He walks over to Max and holds his head. He kisses Max's forehead, "If it helps, I know that everything you just said is WRONG."

Max closes his eyes and relaxes, "It does help, thank you."

Maxine looks from one to the other, her eyes full of fear, "What happened to Not Daddy and Not Poppa?"

Magnus2 puts an arm around her and holds her tight, "We will find out, don't worry, Maxine."

Max swallows, "I'm scared, Magnus."

Magnus2 kisses his forehead, "Max, it's okay to be scared."

Maxine holds Max's arm. Max gives her a weak smile, "Hey, Maxine." She kisses his cheek.

Magnus2 nods, "Okay, Max. IF this happened in another world, what would you do?"

Max wipes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "I would get my laptop and figure out what happened."

Magnus2 smiles, "Okay, so do that."

Max shakes his head, "I have my magic, but my phone, my laptop are gone."

"Okay. If we got you a laptop would that help"

Max nods after thinking for a few minutes, "I just have to type in the program."

Magnus2 nods but Maxine is already running into her room and returning with her laptop. She hands it to Max, "Find Not Daddy and Not Poppa, Max."

Max gives her a weak smile and kisses her cheek, "Thank you." He walks over to the kitchen table and sits down. The laptop is on and ready. He closes his eyes and slowly opens them. He starts typing.

Magnus2 walks over to the bar, he has a feeling he is going to need a few martinis. He would text Alec2, but his husband is in Idris for meetings until late afternoon. He sees Maxine sit next to Max and rest her head on his arm, "Maxine..."

Max doesn't look up from his typing, "It's okay, Magnus. She can stay."

Maxine smiles at her father. Magnus2 smiles back at her, "Okay." He sits on the sofa and waits.

Max stops typing, "Okay, hopefully this works." He runs the program.

Maxine nods, "Then we can find Not Daddy and Not Poppa?"

He shakes his head, "No, this is the main program. I've been going into my fathers' past and seeing how they fell in love." He rolls his eyes, "Drama, nothing but drama, Maxine."

She giggles, "Daddy and Poppa have known each other forever."

Max nods, "Some fathers are not that lucky. And it seemed like Daddy was always getting hurt. I tell you, Maxine, drama like you wouldn't believe."

Magnus2 smiles, "Why can't you use that program?"

Max sighs, "Because it only works in our world and only allows me to go back into their history. I'll have to use the revised program for looking in other worlds. From here, home is considered another world."

Magnus2 nods, "Yep, makes perfect sense."

Maxine giggles, "Poppa doesn't like computers."

Max, looking at the laptop screen, nods, "Okay, the program runs, now I can change it." He starts typing again.

Magnus2 smiles as he watches the two of them. Maxine may have her heart set on a younger sibling, but she seems to like the company of an older brother, and Max with all his 'only child' mentality seems to enjoy having a younger sister at his side. Maxine is doing what she always does, charming everybody in the room.

Max finishes typing, "Okay, hopefully this runs also." He taps the keyboard as he waits. Maxine holds his arm as she watches the screen.

The program fails. Max narrows his eyes, "Damn it." He brings up the program and goes through it.

Maxine glances at Magnus2. Her father gives her a smile and she relaxes. She rests her head on Max's arm and sighs.

Max runs the program again. His thumb runs across his fingers as he stares at the screen. Magnus2 raises an eyebrow at the gesture, obviously something Max picked up from his father.

The program fails again. Magnus2 laughs at the same expression in both pair of blue eyes. A look of utter disgust.

Max glances at Magnus2, who smiles at him, "The two of you are bookends."

Maxine rolls her eyes at her father as Max goes over the program again. He narrows his eyes and types, "I'm an idiot."

Maxine shakes her head, "No, you're not."

Max looks at her and slowly smiles. He kisses her nose and goes back to typing, "Thanks."

She squeezes his arm, "You're welcome."

He runs the program again. His thumb rubs across his fingers. Maxine glares at the screen. Magnus2 finishes his martini.

A smile comes to Max's face as the program finally runs. Maxine giggles and kisses his cheek, "Yeah. Now find Not Daddy and Not Poppa."

Max nods. He takes a deep breath and starts going through his fathers' altered timeline. His eyes narrow, "That can't be right."

Magnus2 stands and walks over. He pulls a chair close to Max, so that he can see the screen, "You found the problem?"

Max nods, "Daddy died when he was ten."

"Easy enough to fix."

Max shakes his head, "Poppa killed him." Max stands and walks away from the table. Maxine and Magnus2 look at each other in horror.

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, I know you are cursing me out. I can hear you as I sit here in Brooklyn. xo

Anybody surprised by who he goes to for help? This takes place about a week or so after **Friends in Other Worlds**.


	3. Chapter 3

The details about Magnus killing ten year Alec and changing history.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus2 shakes his head as he watches Max walk through the living room and go out on the balcony, "Hell no."

Maxine looks at her father with tears in her eyes, "Poppa?"

He holds her head in his hands and kisses her forehead, "No. There has to be some kind of mistake. Never in a million lifetimes would I hurt him." He stands and walks away from the table. He walks to the bar, then changes his mind and steps onto the balcony.

Max is leaning on the rail crying. Magnus stands by the door, "Max, there has to be a logical explanation for this. Your Poppa and I may be different in a few ways, but one thing we strongly agree on, is that we would cut off BOTH hands before hurting Alexander Lightwood."

Maxine pushes past her father and walks over to Max. She hugs him, "Not Poppa didn't hurt Not Daddy, the program is wrong."

Max rests his head on hers and closes his eyes. He holds her for a few minutes, then takes a deep breath and wipes his eyes, "Let me research this."

Maxine holds his hand as they walk back into the loft. Magnus2 steps away and lets them pass. The three of them go back to the kitchen table and sit down.

Max glares at the laptop, "Maybe I can get a portal window to open up and we can see what really happened."

Magnus2 nods, "Yes."

Max takes a deep breath and pushes the laptop to the side. He concentrates on the date of ten year old Alec's death and relaxes as a portal window opens.

Maxine's eyes widen, "Wow that is cool." Max kisses her head.

.

.

.

Ten year old Alec walks down a hallway of the Institute. A portal opens up and Magnus walks out. Alec looks at him then smiles.

Magnus walks over to the youngster, "Alec, I have something for you."

Alec nods, "Okay."

Magnus leads Alec to a room and closes the door. Alec smiles up at him.

Magnus smiles back. He flicks his hand and a glass with orange liquid appears, "Here Alec, this will help you be a better ShadowHunter."

Alec smiles as he takes the glass. He sniffs it, "It smells like oranges, is it juice?"

"Yes, lots of vitamins in it. Drink up."

"Thank you." Alec drinks half of it then the glass slips out of his hand as he starts to foam at the mouth. The glass shatters as it hits the floor. Alec crumbles to the floor as his eyes roll back.

Magnus checks for a pulse and smiles, "The only good ShadowHunter, is a dead one." He snaps his fingers and the pieces of glass disappear. He opens a portal and leaves the room.

.

.

.

Magnus2's jaw drops as Max goes to close the window. He grabs Max's hand, "Wait, I want to see it again."

Maxine looks at her father, as tears roll down her eyes. She shakes her head and stands up. She runs to the sofa and sits down.

Max closes his eyes and slowly opens them. He waves a hand over the window and it returns to the beginning. Max stands and walks over to the sofa. He sits next to Maxine.

They hold each other.

Magnus2 touches the window and it plays again. He watches Alec reaction to Magnus first appearing in the hallway and narrows his eyes. He waves his hand over the window and watches it again. He looks at Max and Maxine, "That is **not** your Poppa."

Max rests his head on Maxine's, "How can you tell?"

Magnus2 smiles, "How does your Daddy react when Magnus walks into a room?"

Max sighs and thinks, "Daddy says he can always tell when Poppa is there a few seconds before he sees him. When Poppa crashed his not wedding, he knew Poppa was the one walking in seconds before he actually saw Poppa."

Magnus2 nods, "Exactly. It's the same for my Alexander and I, we can sense each other before we see each other. When Alec saw 'Magnus' he has a confused look on his face."

Max stands up, "As if he is wondering why he doesn't feel Poppa there."

Magnus2 nods, "Yes, but he doesn't have a reason not to believe that this _**is**_ Magnus, so he trusts him."

With Maxine following him, Max returns to the table, "Son of a bitch." Max sits down, closes the portal window, pulls the laptop back to him and starts typing.

Maxine sits down, she smiles at her father, "Good job, Poppa."

He smiles at her. Maxine rests her head on Max's arm.

Max nods, "Not the first time Poppa was accused of hurting Daddy." He glares at the screen. "Yep, Robert showed up here to arrest Poppa. Poppa swore up and down that he was never in the Institute and when he was told that Daddy was dead, he threw Robert out the loft. That bastard told Poppa through the door that if he left New York, the matter would be considered closed. Poppa cleared out the loft and was gone."

Magnus2 closes his eyes as he leans back in the chair, "That bastard."

Max nods, "Not the first time he sacrificed his son."

Maxine whispers, "We need to stop fake Poppa from killing Not Daddy."

Max nods, "We do that and everything should be back to normal."

Magnus2 asks, "How?"

Max sighs, "I need a phone to make a portal."

Magnus2 reaches into his pocket and hands Max his phone, "Here you go."

Mas smiles, "Thanks." He types on the laptop and syncs up his phone to the moment to save ten year old Alec. "Okay, now I open a portal and we save Daddy."

Magnus2 gets a text message. Max hands him back his phone. It's from Alec2.

 _ **Finally done. We got a portal to Institute, can I get one home please?**_

Magnus2 smiles, "As if he needs to ask." He opens a portal and Alec2 walks into the loft.

Alec2 looks at everybody around the table, "Max? Magnus what's going on?"

Magnus2 gets up and walks over to him, "Alec was killed as a child by somebody pretending to be Magnus."

"By the angel. I want to help."

Magnus2 smiles, "We were just about to leave." He hands his phone back to Max.

Max opens a portal and holds the phone for Magnus2 to take. Magnus2 shakes his head, "You might need it."

Max nods, "Okay. Let's go." He puts the phone in his back pocket.

Maxine stands up, "Me too."

Magnus2 sighs, "Maxine..."

"Please Poppa. I can keep Not Daddy busy while you kick fake Poppa's ass."

Max giggles, "She has a point. He'll trust somebody closer to his own age."

Maxine smiles, "See."

Alec2 nods, "Fine, you can go."

Max thinks about something, "Maybe Maxine and I should set our mundane glamours, so that we don't startle Daddy."

Alec2 nods, "That might be a good idea, Max."

After Max and Maxine set their glamours, everybody walks through the portal.

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In between tweets, I'm working on this.

We have to fight for our show.

#pickupShadowHunters #saveShadowHunters


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I had every intention of getting this done and posted last week, then all hell broke loose and a lot of us took to twitter to do battle. I promised raphaelkanamevlad on ao3 that I would get it done today, and here it is. Sorry about the delay.

Defender of his Fathers has help and he is ready to kick ass.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten year old Alexander Lightwood is walking to his room. He watches a portal open at the end of the hallway. His Guardian walks out. Something doesn't feel right but Alec smiles.

His Guardian smiles at him as he walks closer, "Alec, I have something for you."

Alec nods, "Okay."

A teenage girl runs over and smiles at Alec, "No, it's _**not**_ okay." She grabs Alec's hand and pulls him away. They run down the hall.

Fake!Magnus narrows his eyes as he glares after them. He raises his hand but is hit by an energy ball. He's knocked off his feet but quickly stands and runs after the two children.

Every time he tries to attack them, he is hit from behind. He needs to kill the young ShadowHunter by a certain time and doesn't have time to waste dealing with the boy's protectors.

Maxine runs down the hallway, holding Alec's hand tight as they go around a corner. The hallway ends. She grits her teeth and turns around to face Fake!Magnus. She keeps Alec behind her and snaps her fingers to bring magic to her fingertips.

Her Poppa is the High Warlock of Brooklyn and her Daddy is the Head of the NY Institute of ShadowHunters, she is not giving up without a fight.

Fake!Magnus comes around the corner and smiles at her, "Give me the boy and you can live."

She sneers at him, "Not going to happen."

"Then so be it." He raises his hand to create a fireball but an arrow goes through his throat. He falls to the floor facedown.

Maxine nods, "Like I said, not going to happen." She turns around to Alec, "Are you okay?"

He nods and smiles at her shyly, "You're blue."

Maxine looks down at her hand and sees that at one point she lost control over her mundane glamour, "By the angel." She chews on her lip, "And?"

He giggles, "I like the color blue."

She giggles and kisses his nose, "I like _**you**_." He giggles louder.

"Hey Maxine, one Daddy to a blueberry, and he's mine."

Maxine giggles as she turns around and sticks her tongue out at Max.

Max rolls his eyes, "Wow, really grown up."

Maxine holds Alec's hand as they walk over to Fake!Magnus' body. His glamour is gone. Magnus2 and Alec2 are there looking down at the body.

Max glances at Magnus2, "You know him?"

Magnus2 nods, "Gilbert, just as dumb as Lamar."

Alec2 rolls his eyes, "Great, we have to deal with him in our world?"

Max nods, "It's possible."

Alec2 sighs, "Whatever."

Alec smiles and pushes past Max and Magnus2. He runs back down the hallway. Alec2 glances at Magnus2, "Now what?"

They run after Alec, turn the corner and see Magnus Bane. He calmly pushes Alec behind him as he eyes everybody. He looks at Magnus2 coldly, "You are?"

Magnus2 smiles as he keeps his hands down by his side, "I'm Magnus Bane from a different world."

Magnus slowly nods, "Different world, right." He gestures towards the others, "And they?"

"That's my husband, and our daughter Maxine."

Magnus eyes the deflect/block rune on Alec2's neck as his hand absently plays with Alec's hair. Alec giggles as he rests his head against Magnus' side. Magnus nods, "Your husband?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He looks at Max, "And him?"

Magnus2 smiles, "That's Max, your son."

Magnus stares at Max then looks at Magnus2, "MY son?"

Magnus2 smiles as he nods towards Alec, "YOUR son."

Magnus looks down at Alec, who smiles at him. Magnus looks at Max, "OUR son."

Magnus2 nods, as Max walks over to Magnus. A couple of tears run down Max's face as he whispers, "Hi, Poppa."

Magnus holds Max's face in both his hands and kisses his forehead, "Hello Max."

Max puts his arms around Magnus and holds him tight. Max feels a hand touch his. Alec is smiling at him and holding his hand. Max closes his eyes and buries his face in Magnus' neck.

Magnus2 smiles, "So why are you here?"

Magnus kisses Max's forehead again and gently wipes away his tears, "I was finishing up a potion when this hallway appeared in my mind, and I knew I needed to get here. So I did and I waited to see what was going to happen. Two minutes later, Alexander runs around the corner." He smiles at the young ShadowHunter. Alec smiles back.

Magnus continues, "I figured if he was running from somebody, they would also show up. I thought I was ready for anything, but I wasn't ready to see myself come around the corner." He looks at Alec2 and smiles, "Or a 'husband' with a familiar rune on his neck."

Max smiles, "To be honest, I was kind of hoping to see you. Daddy's reaction was familiar."

Magnus smiles as his hand plays with Alec's hair again, "Daddy?"

Max giggles as he looks at Alec, "Uh huh."

Maxine smiles as she holds Alec2's hand, "That's it?"

Magnus nods, "I think I'm here to take care of Alec."

Maxine looks at Alec, "Take care of?"

Magnus smiles, "As in clear things up." He smiles at Alec.

Alec nods, "I _**am**_ confused."

Magnus nods, "And I'm here to unconfuse you."

Alec giggles, "That's not a word."

"It so is a word."

Maxine asks, "But what about fake Poppa?"

Magnus narrows his eyes, "Fake?"

Alec nods, "There was another you."

"Oh?"

Magnus2 nods, "Gilbert glamoured himself. He's around the corner, dead."

"After I unconfuse Alexander, I'll take care of Gilbert."

Alec giggles, "Still not a word."

Magnus smiles, "Whatever."

Magnus2 nods, "Then I guess, we're done here."

Max nods. He hugs Magnus, "Bye Poppa."

Magnus hugs him tight. He holds Max's face in his hands and kisses his forehead, "Until we meet again." Max nods.

Max kneels down in front of Alec and holds him tight. Alec hugs him.

Magnus2 gently says, "Max."

Max slowly lets Alec go and stands up. He looks at Magnus and Alec. Magnus smiles at him gently, "It's going to be okay."

Max closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Maxine walks over and holds his hand. Max nods, "Let's go back." He opens a portal. He looks at his fathers one last time, then walks through the portal holding Maxine's hand tight. Magnus2 and Alec2 walk through behind them.

They walk into the loft. Max sighs and hands Magnus2 his phone, "I'm done with this. You want me to delete the program?"

Magnus2 smiles, "No, leave it, just in case."

Max nods. He looks at the laptop sitting on the kitchen table, "And that?"

Maxine squeezes his hand, "Leave it, just in case."

Max kisses her head, "Okay."

Alec2 smiles, "You should go home now."

Max nods, "I should."

Magnus2 gently says, "Everything should be back to normal."

Max shrugs.

Maxine points to the laptop, "Can't you check the program?"

Max nods.

Maxine smiles, "Then go, do it."

Max shrugs.

Magnus2 smiles, "Max..." He is interrupted by a portal opening up.

Magnus2 and Alec2 face it as Max pushes Maxine behind him.

Magnus and Alec walk out. Magnus glances at Alec, "Told you, I should have come by myself."

Alec sniffs, "I feel like I haven't seen my blueberry in years and wasn't going to wait any longer." He smiles, "And why isn't my blueberry, blue?"

Max giggles as he drops his mundane glamour and runs into Alec's arms. He holds Alec tight with one arm as he reaches for Magnus with the other. Magnus laughs and wraps his arms around his son and husband.

Maxine giggles, "Group hug." She runs over and holds Max and Alec. Max kisses her head and holds her.

Magnus2 and Alec2 smile at each other and walk over to hug everybody.

Maxine giggles, "Why do I always get squished?"

Max smiles, "Because you're short."

Maxine giggles, "Help." Everybody laughs as they step away except for Max. He holds Alec tight and has his face buried in his Daddy's shirt.

Magnus2 smiles as he looks at Magnus, "Martini?"

Magnus nods, "Hell yes." Magnus2 laughs as he walks to the bar.

Maxine squeezes Max's arm as she looks at Alec2, "Coffee, Daddy?"

Alec2 nods, "Please, blueberry." She giggles as she walks into the kitchen.

Magnus kisses Max's cheek and rubs his back. Max looks at him with tears in his eyes, "Poppa."

Magnus smiles, "I told you everything would be okay."

Max nods as he holds Alec tight. Alec smiles at Magnus, "Give us a minute."

Magnus kisses him, "I'll give you five." He walks over to the sofa and sits down. Magnus2 hands him a glass, then sits in a chair. Alec2 and Maxine are also in chairs.

Alec gently kisses Max's forehead, "Blueberry."

Max nods, "Okay. You want coffee?'

Alec shakes his head, "No, I'm good. Let's join everybody."

Max nods, he holds Alec's hand tight as they walk over to the sofa. Alec sits next to Magnus and Max sits next to him.

Magnus2 smiles, "So, where do we begin?"

Max rests his head against Alec's arm as he holds his father's hand, "Why are you here?"

Magnus nods, "Good question. It would seem that not only did I lock away what happened in young Alexander's mind, but I also locked it away in mine. I woke up this morning and I had two timelines in my head. One where I was living in Indiana and the real one."

Max rubs his thumb across Alec's knuckles, "Indiana, Poppa?"

"Fort Wayne, Indiana to be precise, Max. It seems that is where I relocated to after being threatened by Robert for Alec's murder."

Magnus2 sniffs, "Robert, lucky we didn't see him in the Institute when we saved Alec."

Magnus nods, "Yes, lucky for him that he is already dead. Anyway, I sat there in bed and tried to figure out why I thought I lived in Indiana. I got dressed and went into the kitchen. Alec made breakfast and he didn't seem bothered by another timeline. I opened a portal for him to the Institute because something didn't feel right to me and I wanted to make sure he got there safely."

Maxine interrupts, "But what about Max?"

Magnus nods, "Exactly, my mind was such a mess that I didn't realize that Max wasn't there until after Alec left, than I wondered where he was. I looked in his room and his bed was made. His laptop and phone were on his dresser."

Maxine shakes her head, "Not good."

Alec2 laughs, "Obviously, Maxine."

Maxine shrugs, "Just trying to help." Max looks at her and smiles. She smiles back at him.

Alec laughs, "Go on Magnus."

Magnus nods, "I made a martini and tried to figure out what was going on. There was way too much clutter in my head and a lot of it didn't seem to fit properly. I poked at the Indiana timeline and was able to get to where it started."

Max whispers, "Daddy's death."

Magnus nods, "Yes. Actually it was Robert showing up at my door accusing me of killing him. Everything that happened after that meant nothing to me since Alec had been right there in the loft with me, obviously he never died. I checked my memories and saw that I had locked some away. I unlocked them and was surprised by what was there."

Maxine giggles, "Us rescuing Not Daddy."

"Exactly, Maxine."

Alec continues the story, "Magnus texted me and told me that I had to come home it was an emergency. I told Izzy to take over. Magnus opened a portal for me and I rushed home."

Magnus nods, "The first thing he asked was, 'Where's Max'?"

Alec kisses his son's head, "Because it hit me that I didn't see you at breakfast. Magnus sat me down and told me that somebody had messed with the timeline again."

"I unlocked Alec's memories of the rescue. We knew where Max was. And here we are."

Max nods, "Why would you have both timelines in your head?"

Magnus thinks about it, "Probably because you weren't in the loft as the timeline reset itself."

"Then why wasn't Daddy affected?"

"Because he wasn't in the changed timeline to begin with."

Max nods as he rests his head on Alec's arm, "I guess so."

Maxine asks, "So it's all fixed now?"

Magnus nods, "Everything is as it should be."

Alec2 asks, "Just like that?"

"Gilbert was successful the first time because there was no warning of it. But Mistress Destiny doesn't like people fucking with timelines. That's why Max and I have visions and nightmares. We are her agents to put things right. She made sure Max still had his memories and that I got a vision to be in the hallway to assist."

Maxine giggles, "And it worked."

Magnus2 smiles, "Like a charm."

Alec nods, "Now that we have our son back, we can go home."

Everybody stands up.

Magnus hugs Magnus2 and Alec2, "Thank you for helping Max."

Magnus2 laughs, "We owe so much, don't need to thank us."

Magnus laughs. He hugs Maxine, "Thank you."

She giggles, "You're welcome, Not Poppa."

Alec hugs Magnus2 and Alec2, "Yes, thank you for being there for Max."

Alec2 smiles, "Like Magnus said, you were there for Maxine, so we are always here for Max."

Max hugs Magnus2. Magnus2 kisses his forehead, "All fixed." Max smiles.

Max hugs Alec2. Alec2 kisses his forehead, "You okay?" Max nods.

Maxine holds him tight. Max kisses her head. Maxine smiles at him, "Not Daddy and Not Poppa are okay. You are okay?"

Max nods, "I will be." He holds Alec's hand as Magnus opens a portal and they leave the loft.

They walk into their loft.

Their FURNISHED loft. Max relaxes as he looks around.

Alec stretches, "Hungry blueberry?"

Max looks out the window and is surprised to see it's dark out. He shakes his head, "I just want to go to bed and put an end to this day."

"Okay. It has been a long and stressful day."

Magnus nods, "Agree. Let me lock up the loft."

Max watches Alec walk into his bedroom. Max rubs his thumb across his fingers as Magnus secures the loft.

Magnus glances at him, "Max, you okay?"

Max nods, "Yes, Poppa."

Magnus raises an eyebrow but says nothing as he walks into his room. A few minutes later, Alec walks out, wearing sleep pants and a tshirt. He smiles at Max, "Blueberry I thought you were going to bed."

Max nods, "I am, Daddy."

Alec walks over to Max, and holds him, "Then why are you just standing here?"

Max holds him tight, "I don't know."

Alec smiles gently, "Come on, let's get some sleep." He holds Max's hand as they walk to Max's bedroom. Max changes into his sleep clothes. Alec is laying in the bed. Max lays next to him and rests his head on Alec's chest, "What about Poppa?"

Alec smiles, "He'll be joining us."

Max smiles, "Good."

Magnus walks into the room, "Sleepover in Max's room tonight." Max giggles as Magnus lays on Alec's other side. He leans over and kisses Max's forehead, "We could all use a good night's sleep in each other's arms."

Max nods, "Yes we could, Poppa."

Magnus nods as Alec put an arm around his waist. He rests his head next to Alec's on the pillow.

Max listens to Alec's heartbeat for a few minutes then whispers, "I was in an orphanage."

Alec kisses his head, "In Idris?"

Max shrugs, "I think so. Some dumb lady called me 'Albert'."

Magnus squeezes his arm, "Guess she didn't get the memo that your name is Max."

Max nods, "She called me a 'blue creature' and said I wasn't 'allowed in the mundane world'."

Alec nods, "Yes, that sounds like Idris."

"She said she was going to lock me up. But when I opened a portal she looked scared."

Alec nods, "Yes, warlocks raised in Clave orphanages aren't taught to open portals, only how to glamour marks and not lose control of their power."

Magnus sniffs, "Yes, all they care about assimilation."

"I tried to portal into the Institute but I ended up outside. When I walked inside all kinds of alarms went off and I was surrounded by ShadowHunters I didn't know. Aldertree was the Head."

Alec nods, "Yes, that is what he wanted, the Institute off limits to DownWorlders."

"When I portaled here to the loft, it was empty. Completely empty."

Alec's arm around him tightens, "Didn't that happen before?"

Max nods, "Warner Prince. But at least then, I was able to get to Aunt Izzy and Uncle Jace. This time I couldn't and I had no way of figuring out where Poppa was."

Alec kisses his head, "But you did figure out something."

Max nods, "I thought that if I couldn't find help in this world, than I could try another. I assumed that nothing over there changed. I just hoped that they knew who I was."

"And they did?"

Max nods, "Yes, they knew me. Magnus made me look at it as if it were just another world's Magnus and Alec needing my help. Maxine let me borrow her laptop and I was able to type the programs in and get them running. But it _**wasn't**_ another world's Magnus and Alec, it was MY Poppa supposedly killing MY Daddy." Max holds Alec tight.

Magnus rubs his back, "You had to know that I would never do that, Max."

Max nods, "Of course, Poppa. But it still hurt to see 'you' hand Daddy a glass of poison."

Magnus closes his eyes, as his hand covers Alec's, his thumb rubbing over his husband's knuckles, "Poison?"

Max nods, "Yes. And after Daddy died, 'you' said the 'only good ShadowHunter was a dead one'."

Alec kisses his head, "By the angel, Gilbert had issues."

Magnus coldly says, "Lucky I can't bring his ass back, so I can cut out his tongue."

Max nods, "But Magnus knew it wasn't you because of how Daddy reacted to him."

Magnus nods, "Of course, not only because of the love rune, but his Alec has been with him since he was a child, so he would know all of young Alec's mannerisms."

Max nods, "Once we knew what had happened it was just a matter of fixing it." He smiles at Magnus, "I didn't expect to see you there, Poppa."

Magnus nods, "It was weird, the hallway just popped into my head. Anything Institute related is of course about Alec, so I reacted without hesitation. I didn't expect to see ME chasing after Alec."

Alec smiles, "But both of you missed Maxine being badass."

Max giggles, "I saw her bonding with you and nope."

Magnus smiles, "Oh, so only you are allowed to bond with other Alecs?"

Max smiles, "I don't bond with other BLUEBERRY'S Daddys."

Alec smiles at Magnus, "As long as we are blueberry-less, it's okay."

Magnus laughs, "What does that even mean, Alec?"

"It made better sense in my head."

Max sniffs, "Gilbert was so focused on going after Maxine and Daddy, he couldn't be bothered to deal with us."

Magnus nods, "I got a feeling that he knew I was on my way and needed to have Alec dead by the time I showed up."

Max sniffs, "Big fail on his part."

Alec nods, "Three warlocks and a ShadowHunter vs one rogue warlock, I liked my chances of living."

Magnus kisses Alec, "Damn right."

Max nods, "Double damn right."

Magnus smiles, "I think it's bedtime." He kisses Max's forehead, "Good night, Max."

"Good night, Poppa."

Alec kisses Max's forehead, "Good night, blueberry."

Max smiles, "Good night, Daddy." He rests his head on Alec's chest, holds him tight and closes his eyes.

Alec kisses Magnus, "Good night, Magnus."

Magnus smiles, "Night, Alexander." He lays his head next to Alec's on the pillow. His thumb absently rubs against Alec's knuckles as he lays there. He closes his eyes.

Magnus can't stop thinking of Max waking up in an orphanage. Possibly thinking that he was abandoned not only by his mother but more importantly, by the two men he loves. Magnus has been to numerous warlock orphanages in his lifetime and they are cold places. The people in charge are ShadowHunters, who for one reason or another, aren't interested in being in the mundane world fighting the good fight. They hide in Idris and take out their pent up anger on the poor warlock children left in their care.

Magnus hated his trips to Idris but he knew the young warlocks needed guidance with their magic or else they would never be able to leave. To think that THEIR Max would be stuck in one of those places is too much for Magnus to handle. He presses closer to Alec and tries to relax.

Magnus thinks about young Alec looking at his Guardian with trusting eyes and drinking poison. Making a drugged Alec think he was being beaten by Magnus was one thing, but this was a new low, even for Robert. Magnus wonders if young Alec still trusted 'his Guardian' as he realized he was dying.

"Magnus, go to sleep."

Magnus jumps at Alec's voice, "I was sleeping."

"Bullshit. I can feel you trembling. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Again, bullshit. Talk to me, Magnus."

Magnus opens his eyes. Alec is looking at him. Magnus kisses him, "I can't stop thinking about Max waking up and thinking we had abandoned him."

Alec rolls his eyes, "I'm pretty sure, he didn't think WE abandoned him, Magnus."

"But..."

"No 'buts' about it. He woke up in the orphanage and knew he didn't belong there. He went to the Institute and couldn't get in. He went to the loft and we weren't there. He's a smart kid, he knew WE were not the reason he was in the orphanage."

"But..."

"Oh I'm sure he had a good cry, but not because he thought we abandoned him. He probably sat in our room and cried over us not being in the loft."

"Our room? Why not here in his room?"

Alec smiles, "His empty room means nothing, but OUR room being empty, means a lot more."

Magnus thinks about it, then nods, "Nine times out of ten, it means that you're dead."

Alec nods, "Exactly. But Max is made of tough stuff. After drying his tears, he would have realized that if he can't get help in this world, he has plenty of help in other worlds. Magnuses who would drop everything to help him find us."

Magnus smiles, "I wonder how Gilbert would have managed against a Magnus with a firearm?"

Alec smiles, "By the angel, now that would have been funny."

"A whole army of Magnuses storming the Institute."

Alec laughs. Max sleepily opens his eyes, "Daddy?"

Alec smiles and kisses his forehead, "Just Poppa being silly, go back to sleep."

Max nods, "Bad Poppa." He closes his eyes.

Alec kisses Max's head, "See, he's fine."

Magnus smiles, "He gets his ability to adapt from you."

Alec nods, "ShadowHunters are taught to bend, not break when dealing with serious situations."

"Most ShadowHunters."

"Some of us learn faster than others."

Magnus smiles, "Remember when Izzy needed Max's help with a class she was teaching?"

Alec smiles, "Yes, a bunch that didn't want to learn runes."

"Max was ten at the time?"

"Yes. She wanted him to draw all the runes he knew on the board. He asked, 'all of them?', and she said, 'yes ALL of them'. And she didn't want him to be glamoured. She wanted them to see him as a _**warlock**_ child, not as a _**ShadowHunter**_ 's child."

"He stood on a chair, so that he could use the whole board. He didn't start with the ones you have, but did them in alphabetical order."

Alec nods, "All 178 of them, then he checked to make sure they were perfect before handing the chalk back to Izzy. It took him fifteen minutes."

"He walked to the back, where we were standing. Izzy looked at the class and asked them, 'If a young warlock can easily draw all these runes, why can't you?'. I will never forget the silence in that room because they were embarrassed."

Alec nods, "As they should have been."

Magnus kisses Alec's shoulder, "But I still can't understand how calm you are. You were killed _**again**_ , and this time by somebody who looked like me."

"Magnus, I have faith that you and Max will always find a way to bring me back. You said it yourself, Mistress Destiny doesn't like her timelines fucked with. Gilbert kills me. Mistress Destiny says, 'Fine, but not only does Max have all his memories but he is at full power. And to make things interesting, I'm sending Magnus a vision, so you are on a deadline unless you want to deal with another pissed off warlock'."

Magnus sighs, "My insecurities don't stand a chance against your logic. But what would happen if YOU were faced with a changed timeline?"

"I would show up at your door and convince you to help me put things right."

Magnus smiles, "Convince me? How?"

"I would think of something, but right now it's time to get some sleep."

Magnus kisses Alec, "Hmm, fine." He kisses Alec again, "Good night, Alexander."

"Good night, Magnus."

Magnus rests his head on Alec's shoulder and closes his eyes. He finally falls asleep.

 _ **-the end-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In case you are interested, Malec_4ever has a link to runes.

Now I can get back to OaP,AaP (unless I get detoured again).


End file.
